Creation of Love
by Jeisa
Summary: James and Lily had to start somewhere. It's a simple love story really. Unsure but loving.   Oneshot.


_Creation of Love_

_A Story by –Jeisa-_

"James Potter. You had no right to give them detentions for no good reason." Lily Evans said as she stomped down the hall after James Potter one fall afternoon at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "They were out of bed after hours. That deserves a warning. Not a months worth of detentions!" He stopped mid step and waited for her. She caught up to him with her red hair flying about and her green eyes blazing.

"Seriously Evans. This again?" he asked.

"Yes. This again."

"They were ob-"

"Don't try and convince me that they were doing something wrong."

"Lily come o-"

"No James. They were just out of bed after hours. There's nothing wrong with that. Merlin knows that you and your friends are out all the time after hours."

Lily stopped walking and looked back at him. "What?" She asked.

"You called me James."

Lily rolled her eyes and started walking back towards the Gryffindor tower again.

"Lily wait!" James called out, she stopped and spun on her heel to face him.

"What?" She said sharply.

"You didn't hear what they were saying." He replied smoothly. "They weren't just having a regular ol' dandy conversation as you seem to think they were."

"Doesn't matter Potter. You're abusing your Head Boy rights on the Slytherins."

"Oh come off it Evans you know that's not true. They were talking about Voldemort."

"And that instantly makes them one of his followers." It was a statement. Not a question.

"Well if I gave you sensations you've never had," Lily suddenly realized the whole argument he had been stepping closer and now she was backed against the stone wall, "and you enjoyed it," he placed his hands above her shoulders so that she couldn't escape, "that doesn't mean that you actually like me," his lips were next to her ear, his breath sending shivers down her body, he moved his lips down her neck, placing soft kisses as he moved, she moaned a little. His lips were back to her ear, he quickly whispered "does it?" and he was gone.

Lily opened her eyes, when had she closed them again? She looked up and down the hall, but James was gone. She slid down the wall. What had just happened?

Lily walked back to the Heads' Dorm ten minutes later. Still going over what had just happened over and over in her head. _What had just happened?_ She asked herself, shaking her head.

It was too late to talk to her best friends, Riley Vaughn and Emmeline Vance about it. They'd be sleeping for sure. It'd have to wait 'til morning. Lily arrived in front of her room. She looked at James' shut door that was across from hers and wondered if he was in there.

Sleep evaded Lily that night. She was kept awake by the images of James kissing her neck in the hall replayed over in her mind. And then they went farther. She imagined what would have happened had he not stopped. She definitely enjoyed it. There was no question there. But she didn't like him like that. Did she?

Lily's mind continued to wander. She came up with a million scenarios had James continued his pleasures on her.

Finally, when the sun started to creep into her room, she forced herself to stop. There was one thing she never thought she would think of James Potter, and she had allowed herself to think of those the whole night.

When she arrived at breakfast, she ignored the amused stare from James and sat with her friends.

"Geez Lil. You look horrible." Riley Vaughn told her and she glanced up from her breakfast. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Lily gave her a look. "No. I didn't."

"Why not?" Her other best friend Emmeline Vance asked her.

Lily gave a sideways glance at James. "I'll tell you later." She told them as she began to eat.

Unfortunately for her friends, it wasn't until they were writing notes in Charms that they were able to figure out just what had occurred the night before.

Lily grabbed the note as soon as it landed on her desk.

_So…what happened last night?_ Riley's familiar scrawl asked her.

_**We were patrolling (James and I) and he gave some Slytherins detention for one month because he said they were talking about You-Know-Who. I said that that was ridiculous. He can't assume that they're followers just because they talk about him. And then he said that if he gave me sensations that I enjoyed that doesn't mean that I like him. While he was saying this he kissed up and down my neck then left me standing in the hall.**_ She threw the note back.

_Ah…I see. So do you like him?_

_**I don't know. I didn't get any sleep last night because I kept thinking about it over and over.**_

_No sleep eh? I think that means you at least like him a little. Don't deny it._

_**I think you may be right Riles. And that's what scares me the most.**_

_Why?_

_**Because other than Sirius he's the biggest player in the school.**_

_Give him a chance Lils. He's changed._

_**I sure hope so.**_

_So what are you gonna do?_

_**I have no idea. If all of a sudden Sirius was doing this to you what would you do?**_

_First punch him in the face for being such an ass to me in the past. Then I would probably sleep with him._

_**That's pleasant. Thanks for those images. What should I do?**_

_I think you should do the same. ;)_

Lily rolled her eyes and slid the note to Em who was sitting next to her so she could read the last bit and keep up with the conversation. She nodded in agreement with Riley and Lily rolled her eyes and put the note away. She had some serious thinking to do.

Later that day, when Lily was supposed to be studying during her free period, she was lost in thought.

She must like James. It's not like she was inexperienced in the realm of passion. But neither was he so it's not like that really factored in. Of course he probably had done more recently than she had. Just thinking of having sex with James was enough to make Lily blush.

But how was she supposed to know that he still wasn't trying to just add her to the long list of girls he's probably slept with. There was her answer. She couldn't date James, she didn't know if he was really in it for her or for sex. And she wouldn't be sure unless she asked him, which she certainly did not want to do.

A week later, they had patrols together again. They walked in silence for the majority of the patrols. As they were nearing the end of their rounds, James slowed his walk, and grabbed Lily's hand to slow her too.

"I'm sorry if last week was out of line." He told her sincerely.

"It's fine James." She replied.

"No really Lils. I shouldn't have done that."

"I said it's fine."

"So you're not mad?"

"No." Lily started to walk away.

James stared at her for a moment, bewildered before he realized what had just happened. "You liked it." He told her, causing her to stop. He jogged to catch up with her.

"You liked me kissing you."

She denied it.

"You did."

She denied it again.

"Yes."

"No."

James took a step closer to her.

She took a step back.

"You know you did." He stepped closer again.

She backed up again. "Don't tell me what I like."

Another step forward, another step back. It was almost déjà vu as Lily's back hit the stone wall.

This time he ran his fingertips lightly up her bare arms, making goose bumps rise on her skin. He loved that he could do this to her. Quickly, he bent in and whispered in her ear, "You're telling me that you don't like this?" Before she could answer, he captured his lips with hers. That was the giving moment. Lily's knees felt weak, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. The kiss deepened. And in the end it left her gasping for breath.

"I think it's time to go." She whispered breathlessly.

"Ya."

"Walk me to my room?" she asked.

"Ya, uhm, wait, I told the guys I'd meet them for a midnight snack. So I'll walk you to the portrait."

"Sounds good to me."

The two walked hand in hand until they reached the door where Lily kissed him, but not before they shared a kiss that left them both wanting more.

Two weeks later was James' birthday party. She hadn't seen him much since the last time they were on patrols, and they hadn't had any alone time to talk. So she was excited to see what would happen. Of course there was alcohol and loud, pumping music that normally would've given Lily a headache, but this time she didn't care. For once, Lily wanted to have fun. She was tired of stress and needed a release. As soon as she entered the Room of Requirement, there was a drink in her hand, and for once, she was okay with it.

The party was full, mainly of 5th, 6th, and 7th year Gryffindors, but there were also some Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs. No Slytherins of course. James and the rest of the Marauders were nowhere to be found. This fact made Lily a little sad, but she figured that she'd see him eventually.

Three more drinks later, the Marauders where still nowhere to be found, but it was a big crowd, so they could be anywhere. Lily glanced at her watch. 10:30. She'd only been there an hour.

Lily turned to Riley and Em. "I think it's time for some shots girls."

Both her friends looked surprised, but quickly agreed.

James, Sirius and Remus found them after their fourth shot of firewhisky.

"Happy Birthday James!" Riley slurred to him.

"Ya, happy birthday!" Em followed, slurring just as much as Riley did. "Great party."

James looked at Lily who downed another shot and smiled at him.

"What, no 'happy birthday'?" he asked her with a smirk.

Lily shrugged.

"How 'bout a happy birthday dance then?" he asked and offered his hand to her.

Smiling coyly, she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"Wow." Sirius said as he turned back to Riley and Em. "Are _all _of you lightweights?" he asked seriously. The girls giggled in reply.

"I guess that's a yes then." Remus said. He quickly grabbed Em's hand and started to lead her away. "I think you need something other than alcohol." He told her as they retreated into the crowd.

"I guess that just leaves us then." Sirius said to Riley.

"You know, you'd actually be charming if you weren't such an ass." She told him as she swayed back and forth on her feet.

"You'd be really hot if you weren't such a bitch." He told her in reply as he downed three shots in a row. There was silence for a moment. Then Riley quickly moved closer so she was inches from his face, unaware that she was this close as she was because of the alcohol impairment. But he didn't mind.

"What do you have against me?" she asked him hotly.

"What do you mean?"

"We had something going on in 5th year. What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? You were the one that went and slept with Ryan or Tyan or whatever his name was, is."

"That's why you started being so mean?" She asked he nodded. "I never slept with him. He probably just spread that rumor so he'd seem cool."

Sirius just stared at her.

"You know what?" She said suddenly. "I don't deserve this. You never shoulda believed that, that…locker room talk. Whatever. Bye Sirius."

Riley turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sirius called he ran the few steps that she had taken away from him. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I never should have listened to them." He told her as he pressed his lips to hers. She responded almost immediately and soon they were working their way out the door. But that may have been the alcohol talking for them.

Lily and James danced for several songs. It started out timidly, but by the end, they were grinding hot and heavy on the dance floor. The song switched to a slower one and Lily instantly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to sway absentmindedly to the music.

"So do you want to know what I got you for your birthday?" Lily asked him, still slurring under the effects of alcohol. He nodded. "It's something I have to take you to." She told him as she led him away from the party and back to the Head's Dorm.

When they entered the familiar room, James looked at her expectantly.

"Well, this present has two parts." Lily said with a slightly drunken giggle.

"The first?" he asked. She pointed to an unfamiliar contraption on the table in front of the couch. "What is it?"

"It's a muggle record player that I charmed to play whatever music you want it to."

He stared at her in awe. "Wow. That's amazing." She nodded. "The second part?" he asked.

"Follow me." She led him up the stairs to his bedroom.

He followed uncertain as to what she was doing.

When they entered the room, Lily made him turn around. He heard a zipper release and then she told him to look back.

What lay in front of him was the most amazing thing that he'd ever seen. Lily stood there, in nothing but black, lacy, lingerie that instantly aroused him more than he already was. She walked over and kissed and he kissed her back immediately. She led him over to his bed and began to take off his shirt.

"Lily wait." He stopped her.

"What?"

"Aren't you…well, you know?"

"A virgin?" She asked, he nodded. She nodded in reply.

"I don't think I can do this. Not like this. You're drunk."

"What?"

"Lily I'm not gonna take your virginity when you're drunk and probably won't remember it."

"Fine." She said, frustrated. She grabbed her clothes and left the room in a huff.

James shook his head. She would thank him in the morning.

Lily was pissed. She was beyond pissed as she left James' room that night. Obviously he didn't really want to _be _with her as she wanted to be with him. Furiously she went in her room and collapsed on her bed. Her mind was swimming from the alcohol she had consumed and she was starting to feel queasy. _Fine. _She thought to herself. _If that's how he wants it, that's what he gets._

A few minutes later, she was passed out on her bed.

The next morning Lily woke with a headache. Slowly, she recalled what had happened the night before and groaned inwardly. _James must think I'm an idiot now._

She quickly got up and took a shower. James' door was shut before she got in, but after, she heard soft music playing from the common room below.

Once she was dressed, she wandered downstairs.

James was sitting on the couch peacefully reading a book.

"James." She said softly. He looked up to see her standing there. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm sure I made your birthday horrible."

He stood and walked over to her. "Lily, you made my birthday the best one I've ever had."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I'm sorry I tried to come on to you." She said after a moment.

"Lily, trust me. There was nothing I wanted more than to make love to you last night."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you were drunk. And I wouldn't want your first time to be like that. I didn't cherish mine, but you should cherish yours."

"Thank you." She nodded in reply. "I guess that means you don't just want me for sex."

"Lily Evans I don't know how you ever got that in your head. I know it might be too soon for me to say this but I love you because of who you are. And that's why I want to make your first time special. Not just some drunken night with some guy."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. Quickly, he leaned down to press his lips to hers, wiped all the tears away.

When they broke apart, she spoke. "So what does this make us?"

"If you're alright with it, I'd like for you to be my girlfriend."

Smiling, she nodded and kissed him again.

One month later, James and Lily were enjoying a nice candlelit dinner in their dorm, courtesy of the house elves in the kitchen.

As they were nearing the end, Lily looked into James' eyes.

"James, as much as I like taking it slow with you…" she trailed off.

"You really think you're ready?" he asked seriously. She nodded. "I'm not pressuring you am I?"

"James, trust me. I want this." She leaned over and kissed him.

Together they worked their way up to his room and ended up on his bed. Lily timidly started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped her.

"I want to take my time with this ok?" he said, "I want this to be a good experience for you." She smiled at him and let him do as he pleased.

He helped her sit up; kissing her all the way, and he unzipped her dress. She stood and let it fall to the floor, never letting his lips leave hers. Slowly he began to kiss his way down her body, letting her enjoy the sparks that were filling the air. When he reached her breasts he looked at her. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy and her back was arched. Slowly, he reached around her back and unhooked her bra, allowing her breasts to fall free. Her eyes were still closed and she began to moan as soon as his mouth made contact with her breasts. He took his time there before slowly moving on, never letting his hands leave her chest and his mouth leave her skin.

He then made it down to the lacy knickers that she had on. Sensually, he used his teeth to pull them down her long legs. He saw the shiver that noticeably went down her as he did this. James continued to kiss his way back up her legs as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He moved up to rest above her and admired her beautiful body as he removed his pants and boxers. Returning to her legs, he continued to kiss and lick until he reached the sacred spot where no man has gone before. Wanting this to be pleasurable for Lily, he let his tongue slide in between her. She almost screamed with pleasure. After a few minutes, he moved back up her body and kissed her. Looking in her eyes, he waited for that one signal as he positioned himself above her.

She nodded, a small smile on her lips and a glint in her eye.

He entered her quickly. She bit into his shoulder.

James waited for his love to become comfortable, knowing that the first time wasn't always like that. After a moment, she relaxed, and he began to move. Over the course of the next few moments, Lily began to realize what true pleasure was. They reached the top together, and fell to the end together.

As they lay there enjoying the after moment, they knew that this is what it was meant to be like all along.


End file.
